Vongola Decimo: the resolve of the Judaime
by Lukashi
Summary: Tsuna returns to the past with the help of 30 year old Lambo in order to correct the future he lives in. How will this affect the lives of those around him? TsunaxHaruxBianchixChromexKyoko
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. Okay everybody, as per request of one of my readers this will be a harem fic but it won't be overly endowed with smut all the time, each relationship will build up and won't be rushed into. So all I can say is that if you don't like Harem fics... DONT READ! And if you read it regardless and leave a bad review, I WILL REPORT YOUR ASS. I WONT ACCEPT ABUSE OFF READERS.**

Tsuna looked down at the coffin's in front of him, tears dripping down his face as he looked at the names inscribed on them. He placed flowers down at each coffin and said a silent prayer, wishing that their soul's would pass on to heaven without any form of hindrance, doing this until he'd prayed at all of the coffin's. He then moved over to four special graves, dropping to his knees in front of the four of them. "I'm so sorry... I couldn't save anybody no matter what I did... I'm a failure of a Mafia boss and a boyfriend..." Tsuna sobbed, punching the floor hard as he cried out his sorrow and heartbreak, continuing to hit the ground hard until he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Lambo at the age of 30. "Vongola... I have a way that you can fix all of this. But it won't be easy for you." Lambo said, Tsuna standing up while wiping his eyes. "Really? Tell me." Tsuna said, taking a few breaths to calm down, looking confused as Lambo pulled out the ten year bazooka.

"Eh? But that ages me ten years, that wont fix anything Lambo." Tsuna said sadly, noticing Lambo's smirk. "The old bazooka would do that... but this bazooka will throw you back ten years... and the effects dont wear off, it's basically like a portable time travel machine. Use this three times and go back to when you were starting out. At that time you should have the knowledge needed to correct the timeline so nobody dies. The bazooka will dissapear the moment you meet the young me however so make sure you go back enough times or else you'll be stuck at the wrong point in time. Your body will also become it's original young self so you dont have to worry about standing out." Lambo explained, handing Tsuna the bazooka with a smile. Tsuna took it and nodded. "Lambo... thank you... I appreciate this... I'll make sure that the young you is kept safe no matter what, even if you were a very annoying kid." Tsuna said with a grin at the end, the pair laughing lightly before Tsuna looked into the bazooka. "Well... see you in thirty years Lambo..." Tsuna said then threw the bazooka into the air, watching as it dropped towards him before feeling a few things shoved into his pockets, unable to check what they were as the bazooka enveloped him and exploded, launching him ten years into the past, rubbing his head.

"Ow... that actually hurt..." Tsuna grumbled before picking up the bazooka, looking around quickly and saw that he was in Namimori, the one that had been rebuilt after a war between a large amount of Mafia families. "Two more..." Tsuna then got into the bazooka again, blasting himself another ten years into the past, specifically right at the end of the battle with the Millefiore family. "Last one..." Tsuna flew into the past one more time and found himself in his old bedroom, looking around. "Better check the date..." He then got up and dressed himself, looking at his computer. "February 20th, this is the day that Gokudera came to the school... which means that Reborn is here!" Tsuna said happily, running downstairs quickly to be greeted by the sight of Reborn sat at the table with his mother. "Ah Tsuna! You got up by yourself today, that's a surprise!" Nana said surprised, Reborn looking over at him. "Ciao-Su."

Tsuna smiled widely and grabbed Reborn, giving him a hug. "Good morning Reborn! Morning mom!" Tsuna said happily, pulling Nana into a close hug which made her blush since Tsuna wasn't one for showing much affection in the morning. "My my Tsuna, you're in such a hyper mood today!" Nana said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek. "Well I'm going to be working hard in school mom so I have to get up early! Reborn, shall we get going?" Tsuna asked with a smile, Reborn nodding with a curious look. "Yes we shall, we're going to go now Lady Sawada." Reborn said, smiling up at Nana. "Of course, be a good boy today Tsuna, here's your lunch by the way." she said happily, handing Tsuna a bag. Tsuna took it gratefully and kissed her cheek before running outside, Reborn stood on his shoulders. After they got a good distance from the house Tsuna stopped. "Reborn. We need to talk about something serious."

Reborn looked at Tsuna confused. "It's your grades isn't it?" he asked before seeing Tsuna's hardened eyes. "Reborn. I know you're trying to make me the next Vongola boss but at this current rate people will die. I'm from the future." Tsuna said, Reborn laughing. "Dame-Tsuna. You come up with bad jokes." Tsuna frowned before smirking. "Gokudera Hayato will arrive in my first class today. He is a user of explosives and is here to test that I have the ability to require being the Judaime. You arranged all this as experience." Tsuna said, Reborn's eyes narrowing. "How did you know this Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna frowned. "I just told you, I'm from 30 years into the future. And believe me, if things aren't fixed right now the future will be severely bad for us all."

Reborn looked a little more interested but smirked. "Alright, I want you to prove you're from the future. Give me some proof." Tsuna frowned in thought, putting his hands in his pockets then realised that something was in them, pulling out a red box. "This is one of the box weapons from ten years later..." Tsuna muttered, grinning. "Reborn, how quickly can we get the Vongola rings? I can open this box with the Deathperation flames from them." Reborn's eyes bugged out a little bit and he looked rather thoughtful. "I assume you know about your father then?" Tsuna nodded and smiled. "Reborn. I don't want anything to ruin the world we have so I'm more than happy to become the Vongola Decimo, just let me train how I have all these years." Reborn nodded. "I want to know everything as soon as possible, for now though I'd advise keeping your grades barely above average as not to arouse suspicion in school, we don't want anybody working out you're from the future and that there's been a sudden large growth in literally a few hours. As for dealing with Gokudera, I advise you dont tell him of this as it can-" Reborn started but Tsuna cut him off. "He's my right hand man, I'll tell him everything. He's grown into a very loyal guardian of the Vongola ring of Storm." Reborn smiled to himself. "I take it you got a very good set of guardians and friends in the future didn't you?" Tsuna nodded and smiled. "Can you have Leon make me the same gloves that Vongola Primo used? They are what I fight with."

Reborn nodded and jumped off of Tsuna's shoulder. "It'll be done by your lunch Tsuna. Remember, don't improve too quickly." Reborn then walked off, leaving Tsuna to walk into Namimori with a smile. "_It's been too long that I could do this..." _he thought to himself, walking through the halls before bumping into none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. "Ah, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with a smile. "You coming to watch the baseball game tonight?" he asked with a smile, Tsuna nodding. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, you're going to make us proud Yamamoto!" Tsuna replied, smiling widely. "In fact, afterwards would you like to have dinner at my home? My mom's going to be cooking a really good meal and I'm sure she'd like to celebrate the match afterwards." Yamamoto smiled and nodded. "That'd be great Tsuna, see you later then!" He then waved goodbye and ran off to his team who was waiting for him so they could chat. "_Alright, Yamamoto's in play, now all that's left is Gokudera." _Tsuna thought, walking into class and taking his seat. He waited for the register to be taken, responding when his name was called, dwelling on his thoughts until his teacher gave out tests. "_Better look a little worried."_ Tsuna thought and grabbed his head. "Oh man I forgot about the test!" he panicked, smirking inwardly as the teacher sighed. "Tsunayoshi you need to remember these things. I guess I won't hope for a great score from you from this, try anyway, I want you to get at least an average." the teacher said, handing out all the tests as Gokudera walked in late with a scowl on his face. "Oi, old man. Aren't ya gonna introduce me?" Gokudera said, Tsuna inwardly jumping for joy at seeing him again. "Um yes, class, this is Gokudera Hayato who has transferred here from Italy, please help make his time here a great experience." Gokudera just made a "Tch." sound and walked to the nearest free desk, glaring at Tsuna on his way past, Tsuna yet again faking fear.

Tsuna then began writing in answers on his test, smirking to himself and thinking "_How could I have got these wrong? They're questions I learnt years ago in primary school, I really was a panicky little shit back then."_, writing down half of the correct answers to guarantee an average then the rest of the answers he deliberately wrote the wrong answers to, waiting until the teacher called out for the end of the class. "Alright class, after Lunch you'll all have your tests graded." the teacher said, telling them all to leave and Tsuna left, walking out of the class and saw Reborn waiting outside with the same pair of gloves he used against Xanxus. "Perfect." He then quickly ran outside and took the gloves, smiling. "Thank you Reborn, better to train with them a lot sooner." Tsuna said then slipped on the gloves, testing out how they felt. "Are they the same as when you last wore them Tsuna?" Reborn asked, getting a nod in response. "Yeah, time to see if I can still do 'that'."

Gokudera came from around the corner just in time, Tsuna smirking to himself. "You're not worthy to be the Vongola Decimo. That spot is mine." Gokudera said with a cold tone, Tsuna looking at him. "Prove it." Gokudera then pulled out sticks of dynamite, throwing them all at Tsuna as they ignited, blowing up all around him. "Pathetic." Gokudera said, turning around before feeling himself get hit in the back, flying at the fence. "What the?" he gasped as he turned around upon landing, seeing Tsuna stood there with the Deathperation flame on his forehead and around his gloves. "Gokudera Hayato. You have skill but you're not strong enough to defeat me. This is the end." Tsuna said coldly and he held out his right hand, Gokudera's eyes widening. "Wait! I never wanted to be the boss! I was only here to test you!" he cried out, fear evident in his eyes. Tsuna just looked at him coldly before laughing, the flames dissapearing. "I know that Gokudera-Kun, I actually know a lot about you. I'll tell you everything later on at my house." Tsuna said with a smile, Gokudera looking stunned. "E-eh?" Tsuna walked over and put out his hand. "The right hand man shouldn't be sat on his ass right?" Tsuina said, smiling warmly and Gokudera's mouth split into a huge grin. "J-Judaime..."

After the school day had ended, Tsuna and Gokudera both went to watch Yamamoto's baseball game, Gokudera looking at Tsuna curiously. "_He seems so much different than what Reborn-san told me, what could the Judaime be hiding?"_ he thought to himself, his thoughts whirring around in his mind until Tsuna looked at him curiously. "Is something wrong Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, Gokudera shaking his head. "Everything's good Judaime!" Gokudera said with a wide smile, Tsuna smiling in response. "Okay then." They both took their seats in the stands as the Namimori team came out of the locker room along with the opposing team from the other locker room. "Good luck Yamamoto! Make us all proud!" Tsuna shouted, smiling widely at Yamamoto who gave him a wave, getting into his position.

**a few hours later**

"You did great Yamamoto, I was really impressed, you've gotten even better than last year." Tsuna praised Yamamoto who smiled like a goofb all. "Thanks Tsuna! I'm glad you think I've improved." Yamamoto rplied, Gokudera frowning when he spoke. "Judaime, what id it you were going to explain to us?" Gokudera asked as they sat in Tsuna's room, Nana walking in with some plates of food. "My my, who are your two friends Tsuna?" she asked with a smile, handing them all their food. "Arigatou Sawada-san." Yamamoto said with a smile. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto!" Gokudera took his plate with a wide grin. "Thank you Lady Sawada! I'm Gokudera Hayato!" he said happily, Nana giving him a big smile. "You're both so sweet~ I'm glad you're both friends with my son. You three have fun~" she said with a chipper tone, walking out while humming, leaving the three of them alone, waiting on Reborn. "Gokudera, Yamamoto. There is something important I need to tell the two of you. First off Yamamoto, everything I say here is true and I'll have proof when Reborn arrives with the required Keys. So I need you to listen to everything I say without question until I'm finished, understand?" Tsuna spoke with a serious tone, Yamamoto nodding with a smile. "Of course Tsuna, fire away!" the young male replied, Gokudera growling. "Have more responct for the Judaime yakyu baka!" Gokudera said in anger, Tsuna frowning. "Gokudera. You need to drop this attitude with Yamamoto. It's one of the very things that you'll come to regret incredibly." Tsuna said with an icy tone, Gokudera paling and nodding. "G-gomen Judaime." he replied quietly, sighing a little bit in relief.

"Alright. First off, I'm from thirty years into the future. In the future I became the Vongola Decimo and the two of you became my guardians of the storm and the rain. You were both very powerful and skilled but one day, the two of you along with my other guardians were all taken hostage and forced into an arena. When this happened I was in the middle of battling the boss of the family that had kidnapped you all." Tsuna explained, his voice tensing at this point. "All of you had to fight to the death and the two of you killed each other without mercy. Gokudera. Because of how you act towards Yamamoto now, that's what made you kill him without feeling anything. Yamamoto. Becausxe of your laid back attitude and ability to accept any situation,. you became the perfecxt hitman which made killing Gokudera an effortless feat for you." Tsuna grit his teeth. "I arrived just as you both finished each other off. Only the lightning guardian was left, it's thanks to him that I'm able to tell you all of this. The two of you need to become good friends or else that future will happen yet again." Gokudera's eyes were wide and Yamamoto had begun to shake at the thought. "Ts-Tsuna..." Yamamoto started before going quiet as Reborn walked in. "Tsuna, here are the Vongola rings. You can use them correct?" Reborn asked, handing over the box of the complete Vongola rings which Tsuna took. "Yeah, you can now see what happened to make me need to come here." Tsuna said with a sad tone, pulling out a Sky Vongola box after placing the Sky ring onto his finger. "Vongola box, open." Tsuna said, injecting flames into the box and when it opened, a bright light surrounded them all and caused them to dissapear.


	2. Things need to be explained Tsuna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn**

When the light subsided, Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto found themselves in an arena with a bunch of older people who were looking around, growling. "Where the hell is he? I'm angry to the extreme!" a man with white hair yelled, Yamamoto looking surprised. "Is that Senpai?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah it is... keep watching." he said with a sad tone, watching as a barrier went up around the arena and a man with bright green hair walked out on top of a balcony. "Hello guardians of Vongola Decimo. I'm glad you're all still alive. Now, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen here so listen close~" he spoke with a boyish laugh, looking down at all of the guardians. "What have you done with the Judaime?!" yelled the future Gokudera in anger, the past Gokudera looking shocked. "Th-that's me?" he whispered, his eyes wide. "kukuku, your boss isn't doing very well Guardian of the Storm ring, I'll show you~" he said with a dark smile and pressed a button on the balcony, an image of Tsuna appearing on a large screen, the Vongola boss covered in blood while tied to a chair, his gloves on the ground with his Vongola ring on a table on the other end of the room.

"Judaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Tsu-Kun!" Chrome cried out.

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari growled.

"Ts-Tsuna-nee!" Lambo shouted.

"Kukukuku, your beloved boss is moments away from death. Unless you all kill each other. When there is one person left standing, they will be the one to have Tsuna. If not, you will ALL die." the boss said and waved at them. "Bye bye!" He then walked off, leaving the guardians alone in horror.

"J-Judaime..." Gokudera whispered then ducked as Chrome's trident flew over his head. "I-I'll kill you all if I have to in order to protect Tsu-kun!" she spoke fiercely, flames shooting out of her Vongola ring. Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei responded in kind, Lambo moving off far from them, not wanting to fight his friends. "This shouldn't be happening..." he whispered and watched as his friends began to massacre each other, eventually being the last one stand the moment Gokudera got stabbed through the chest and Yamamoto got an arrow from Gokudera into the heart.

At that moment, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna and Reborn found themselves back in Tsuna's bedroom, all of them besides Tsuna looking horrified. "That is what happened in the future I'm from. I'm not going to let that happen this time around." Tsuna said, looking down at his hands. "I'll save all of you this time. And that brings me to my first choice. I need to contact a good friend..." Tsuna then stood up. "Reborn. I want you to tell my father to come home. Tell him that I've decided to carry on the will of Vongola Primo and that me and him need to have a serious talk." Tsuna then walked out while putting on his gloves, a focused look in his eyes.

"Tsuna... what are you going to do?" Reborn mumbled and began to deal with Gokudera and Yamamoto who had begun to cry.

**several hours later**

"Ahh, I wonder how Tsunayoshi-kun is doing nowadays, it's been a few years since I've seen him." Timoteo said with a smile, taking a sip of his drink before hearing a lot of yelling outside his room and stood quickly, grabbing his scepter as his two guards outside his door flew in, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?" he spoke with a cold tone, readying himself for battle. "Gramps, can't you remember me?" a voice said, the person walking in with a soft smile, flames surrounding their hands. "Ts-Tsunayoshi-Kun?" Timoteo said with a surprised look on his face.

"That's me!" Tsuna said with a laugh. "Um, sorry about the guards by the way, they thought I was going to try and attack you." Tsuna said with a sheepish grin, helping up the guards. "You two were only doing your job, I'm proud of you both." Timoteo said with a smile, the guards nodding and bowing in respect. "I want you both to leave me and Tsunayoshi-Kun alone for a while, I'm sure he has something private to talk about." The guards both left and Tsuna's face became serious.

"Ninth. When I have all of my guardians I want you to accept me as the Vongola Decimo. I am ready to carry on the will of Vongola Primo." Tsuna spoke with a determined tone, the door opening without the knowledge of the two bosses. "Is that so... I need proof of this Tsuna. How can you prove that you carry the will of Primo within you?" Timteo asked, a voice breaking them out of the conversation. "I believe we can vouch for that."

**the next day**

"I wonder where Tsuna is... he hasn't been home all night and I'm really worried..." Nana mumbled, her eyes wide with worry as Reborn looked at her, frowning. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's a strong young man after all." Reborn said, Nana smiling a little bit. "Yeah he is... I just can't help but worry about him is all... he's stilll my little boy, even when he becomes an old man he'll always be my little Tsu-kun."

They heard the front door open and Nana looked into the hall to see Iemitsu walling to the living room. "Honey! You're back!" Nana said happily and pulled Iemitsu into a tight hug, a beaming smile on her face which Iemitsu returned, kissing her head. "I missed you my love, I won't be going for quite some time now you know." Iemitsu said and pulled out an envelope. "I got paid five hundred thousand pounds from the job I did. I won't need to work for a few months now." Nana's eyes widened and she looked at Iemitsu shocked before smiling softly. "My talented husband... you always work so hard for us..." she muttered then gently kissed him, whispering "I love you." Iemitsu blushed and smiled back, mumbling "I love you so much more." A cough broke them out of their lovey dovey moment, seeing Reborn sat there with a smile.

"Ciaossu Iemitsu, I'm glad you're home. Tsuna's been very impatient." Reb orn said, grining at Iemitsu who bowed. "Is he in his room?" he asked, Reborn nodding. "Yeah... along with a LOT of other people." Reborn said, Iemitsu getting curious so he headed up to Tsuna's rom, walking in and a look of shock plastered itself upon his face."

"N-no way!" he cried out, looking at the people behind Tsuna. "Hello dad, we've been waiting for you." Tsuna said, smiling at his father, a m,an wakling out in front of Tsuna. "Father of Decimo, it's a pleasure to meet the man who raised my successor." the male wsaid, holding out his hand with a smile. "V-V-Vongola... Pr-Primo!" Iemitsu stuttered, graspingPrimo's hand with a stunned expression. "That's me, please, sit down. We're still waiting for one more group to arrive, just so you know... your wife knows the truth. I told her everything." Primo said, noticing Nana at the door.

"It's true honey, they told me you're part of the Vongola." Nana said softly, Iemitsu looking at her with a look that said he was ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Nana, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be safe." Iemitsu said, Nana walking over and sitting on his lap. "It's fine honey, I'm proud of you for keeping people safe." she mumbled, kissing him on the cheek and nuzzling his neck. "Now, I need to make a big feast for everybody, want to help when you've had a chat?" Iemitsuy nodded and smiled, mumbling "Why do you have to be so perfect?" Nana winking at him. "I was just born that way." she replied then got up, leaving the room to go and cook.

"Okay minna, I've explained it all before but I'll do it again for my dad. The Vongola Inheritance ceremony is happening in four weeks for me to be formally accepted as the Vongola Decimo. During that time I'll make contact with the Simon family and get them to meet Primo so he can tell them the truth of what happened between him and Cozart. I will also become friends with Enma. He was my most trusted ally in the future and I'll make sure that stays the same here. I won't allow things to happen like last time." Tsuna said with a stone face, Giotto smiling. "You really do carry my will within you Tsuna. I'm proud to call you Decimo."

Tsuna smiled back then watched as his bedroom door opened up, a group of people walking in. "Hey scum. Good to see you're back." Xanxus said with a smirk, holding out his hand for Tsuna to shake, Tsuna responding in kind. "Nice to see you again too Xanxus. And you..." Tsuna looked at the newest member of the Varia, a big playful smile on the members face. "Byakuran."


	3. Tsuna can do what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn**

It's been four months since Tsuna had returned to the past and the young boss in question was smiling widely as he adjusted the tie on his suit, Gokudera and Yamamoto both grinning like idiots at Tsuna. "Today you'll be officially accepted as the Judaime! I'm so proud to be your right hand man Judaime!" Gokudera said loudly with tears in his eyes, Yamamoto patting the white haired teens back. "Relax Gokudera. Remember, we have to be on the guard for any attackers on Tsuna. Can't have him dying now can we?" Yamamoto said, Gokudera nodding.

"Yeah, ready to go out on patrol then partner?" Yamamoto grinned and nodded. "I'd be glad to, see ya soon Tsuna!" Yamamoto then waved a little and walked out of the door with Gokudera. Tsuna smiled and started to make sure he had everything ready before he heard a scream outside, looking outside curiously to see a group of hit-men in the centre of where the blood of Primo was. "We've come for Vongola Decimo. Give him to us and we just may spare your lives." said the leader, the grunts around him smirking with their guns raised.

"Like hell we'll give you the Judaime!" Gokudera yelled and he injected flames from his ring into his boxes, activating his Sistema CAI. "You won't touch Tsuna." Yamamoto said coldly, injecting flames into his box, holding Asari Ugetsu's four irregular swords. "Then we'll kill you both first! Kill em!" the leader spat, all of the grunts aiming their weapons at Yamamoto and Gokudera, one of Gokudera's shields flying in front of Yamamoto to block bullets. "LETS GO YAMAMOTO!"

"Wait a minute... this seems too familiar..." Tsuna muttered, entering his dying will form with his X gloves on and surrounded with flames, flames bursting behind him, launching him into the air towards the hit-men. "Leave them alone!" Tsuna growled, moving at the speed of a blur towards the grunts, slamming his elbow into the face of one, knocking him clean out. "I was hoping you'd do that Decimo. Just as planned." the leader said and shot Tsuna in the chest, the young man flying backwards a few feet. "JUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!"

Tsuna coughed as he sat up, shaking his head with a growl of anger. "Nice try." he then tried to enter his dying will mode but his eyes widened when he realised he couldn't. "Wh-what in the-" Tsuna started but got kicked in the face by the hitman leader, blood flying from his mouth.

"We don't want to kill you just yet. We want you to watch as we kill your dear guardians in front of you. We want you to hear their screams of pain as the life slowly seeps from their bodies. You deserve this." the leader said with a dark smirk, punching Tsuna across the face.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a voice shouted, flames flying out of the ground beneath all of the remaining grunts, the leader smirking. "Glad you could join us Dokuro." he said, looking at the form of Chrome Dokuro who was seething in anger, her Vongola ring bursting with flames of pure rage. "Looks like we get to have fun with the illusionist. Go have some fun boys! We know all of her tricks! And everybody elses here." the leader said with a smirk, Tsuna's eyes widening as he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto lay on the ground with their weapons on the floors, both of them looking at the verge of death. "N-no... this can't be happening..." Tsuna stammered, looking in horror.

"Oh it's happening Vongola. You thought that a little time travel could save you? Wrong. You've made things so much easier for us. In fact, we even have your Arcobaleno friends stuck thanks to that non tri-ni-set policy. You didn't think we'd let your tutor and his little buddies get involved did ya?" he then lifted his hand and Tsuna yelled in anger at seeing Reborn and the other Arcobaleno tied up, gritting his teeth. "Tsuna..." Rebron growled out, barely managing to move his mouth, Tsuna looking down.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. You can't do a single thing with your flames sealed. You're nothing more than a waste of flesh!" the leader laughed and kicked Tsuna in the chest, watching him fly into a building, watching as rubble fell on top of him. "Pathetic. Stand them up and kill them. I want the blood to fly everywhere." the leader said and watched as the grunts moved to pick up Yamamoto but one of them paused, his eyes wide. "What are you waiting for? Pick him up!" The grunt fell backwards and the leader's eyes widened as he saw a sword buried in the grunts chest. "How the hell-" he started but was cut off by the sound of metal clashing with metal then the scream of pain from another grunt who's left arm was now separated from his body, a large amount of blue flames emanating from the blade that cut it, the form of somebody silhouetted and he heard a cold voice say "Shigure Soen Ryu: Koushiki no kata. Samidare."

The leader backed away in fear as he looked at the person holding the sword. "How can you use any other kind of flame... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he screamed, looking into the cold eyes of his enemy.

"I don't need to tell you corpse." Tsuna said, smirking. "I'll let you have a ten second headstart, better run fast." he whispered, his voice carrying loudly over the quiet, the leader running as fast as he could as Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's box, Kojiro the swallow coming out. "Let's end him Kojiro for hurting our friends.", a large amount of rain flames in front of him as he started to sprint. "Shigure Soen Ryu: Koushiki no kata. Scontro di Rondine!" Tsuna muttered and blurring out of sight he thrust the sword through the heart of the hitman, blood spraying from the wound as Primo and his guardians exited the mansion, blood covering their hands and their weapons due to fighting some other enemies.

"He can use Rain flames? How on earth..." G muttered, his eyes wide. Tsuna flicked the blade clean of blood and looked at the remaining grunts who'd attacked Gokudera. "You'll all die differently." Tsuna growled, holding up a red box and his ring burst with Storm flames, further stunning the spectators. "HE CAN USE STORM FLAMES TOO!?"

In a burst of flames Tsuna was left holding Gokudera's vongola box. G's archery. "I won't miss. Say goodbye to this world you fools." Tsuna grinned and pulled back on the flame string, power surging through the weapon and when Tsuna let it loose, all that could be heard was the screams of agony from the now charred mounds of flesh of what used to be hitmen.

"Tsuna... how can you do that?" Primo asked, looking at Tsuna in cimplete shock. Tsuna looked at his ancestor with a sad smile. "Well... someone had to house the flames of the Acrobaleno from the future didn't they?"


End file.
